Names
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: No pairings. What do the crew think about their own names, and will their opinions change when they meet a certain straw hat with a goofier name than theirs?


**This is a little strange, and I don't think there is any meaning to it, but, meh. **

_**Names**_

I always disliked my name, thinking it was weird and not something that a man such as myself should be called. Roronoa Zolo, it just sounds so, weird. It's one of the main reasons I have fought so hard to bump my reputation through the roof.

I have succeeded but I still think my name is weird. It was stupid to let myself get caught and then tied to a damn post in the ground. Due to be executed, and then wanders in this kid. Made of rubber might I add, and a little brainless to boot.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy." he says, like the goofy name is something to be proud of. Idiot. As if he'll be king of the pirates. He doesn't even have a decent boat for Christ's sake. Well, at least I know there are some people out there who have names weirder than mine.

----------------------------------------------------

Nami. A girl's name that is a little strange as well. I never really liked it. It always made me stand out to much, and a thief should not stand out. She needs to be quiet. Stealthy. Unlike that kid who crash landed in front of me.

He was out of his league. So I left him to deal with those two idiots, and ran. Later on, found him again, and realised, he's as stupid as he acts. I begin tying him up, to take him to Buggy.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Practicing my knots." I reply.

"Ok!" he responds. Idiot. Monkey D Luffy. And I thought my name was strange. Weirdo.

----------------------------------------------------

I sort of didn't like my name, almost as much as I sort of didn't like my nose. Most people gave me the nickname of Pinocchio. It annoyed me to no end and when they called me by my real name, I began to think Pinocchio was a term of endearment.

Lies, and stories were what I based myself on, to try and make my image a more impressive figure. And then along comes a kid, who is the same age as me, and makes me think that perhaps my name isn't so bad.

Not to mention he can fall off a cliff, and be asleep when you find him at the bottom. Monkey D Luffy. What a fool. He says his name with such pride. If I had a name like that, I'd be too scared to go out in public.

----------------------------------------------------

I love my name. It's suave, cool, and I love telling the ladies what it is. Sanji. Perfect for a chef of my status. I never hated it, never wanted to change it, and always found it was something that I would never _want _to change.

Cooking, and kicking were my passions, and it never really worried me until I got older about how important my name was. Makes it even better when Nami says it too. And then he came along. Monkey D Luffy, and I realised how much better my name is. Compared to that, well, my name is like, awesome.

"Would you get on with it!"

"Shut up you shitty swordsman, just because you don't like your name!" Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Luffy's a weirdo. A scrawny, food stealing little maniac.

"I do so like my name!"

----------------------------------------------------

Dr Hiraloc gave me my name, so I can't complain. Although, it was a name most people learnt to fear as I was so closely associated to the doctor and no one liked him. But I did. Tony Tony Chopper. I like it, it makes me sound cool even though I am so small and fluffy.

Being a doctor was something I found to be a passion I didn't even know I had. Dr Kuraeha helped me with that, and when Monkey D Luffy came into the picture and defeated Wapol, getting rid of him for good, well, I couldn't _not _go with him. He was so cool, and his name was cool! I don't care what anyone else says, Luffy's my friend and I don't care what his name is.

----------------------------------------------------

Well, my name I must admit is a little strange. But, I don't really care. Why should I care what other people think of my name. Monkey D Luffy. Meh, it's alright. And I am going to make it a piratey name.

Already have truth be told. I can't wait to reach the Grand Line! It's gonna be sooooo cooool! But, as far as I'm concerned, the rest of my crew are the ones with weird names.

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Are so guys, don't try and deny it."

**End**

**Well, nothing weird about that. **


End file.
